Fortune Cookie
by Turron y Nutella
Summary: Traducción del fic de Ezphorea. Kirisuna.


_**Fortune Cookie**_

 _Orginal de Ezphorea._

* * *

—¡Oh no!— Asuna dejó el lápiz y miró a Kazuto.

—¿Qué pasa?— él dejó de escribir y concentró su mirada en Asuna.

—Me olvidé de recoger algunos ingredientes para la cena de esta noche— respondió.

—Oh. ¿Qué tal si pedimos comida y la llevamos a nuestra casa?— Sugirió Kazuto.

—Claro, ¿tienes algo en mente?— Asuna preguntó.

— Hmm ...— pensó durante un minuto. — Ah, sé de un nuevo restaurante que abrió hace poco, y he oído que la comida allí es realmente buena. También tienen un servicio de entrega, ¿qué tal si pedimos algo allí?

—Por supuesto.

Kazuto despertó su computadora portátil del modo hibernar y buscó el nombre del restaurante, luego miró a través del menú. Giró su computadora portátil para que Asuna viera y le pidió que escogiera lo que ella quería. Marcó el número de teléfono en su móvil. Después de unos segundos, finalmente pudo ordenar.

—Dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos, nuestra cena debería llegar.— Dijo Kazuto.

—Bien— respondió Asuna.

* * *

Asuna y Kazuto revisaban tranquilamente sus notas de estudio hasta que oyeron que alguien tocaba el tiembre.

— Oh, parece que nuestra cena ha llegado— dijo Kazuto mientras sacaba su cartera del bolsillo.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta que revelaba a un joven entregador. Kazuto pagó por la comida, le dio una pequeña propina y cerró la puerta. Asuna ya había despejado la mesa de sus libros y hojas de papel cuando Kazuto regresó con el pedido.

—Esto se ve bastante bien— dijo Kazuto después de abrir el contenedor de cartón. — Vamos a cenar.

Después de treinta minutos, terminaron de comer todo.

—Kirito-kun.

—¿Hmm?

—Hay galletas de la fortuna— Asuna sacó un puñado de galletas de la bolsa de plástico que una vez sostuvo los contenedores de cartón —Voy a tomar una por ahora.

—Mm, voy a tomar una también.— Kazuto respondió alegremente.

Sólo se oía el sonido agrietado de la abertura de las galletas, luego hubo silencio mientras estaban leyendo su fortuna.

—¿Y qué dice tu fortuna? — preguntó él — El mío dice: Pronto tendrás hambre de otra fortuna.

—¿Ah la mía? — dijo nerviosamente mientras deslizaba el papel en su bolsillo — Ha dicho algo bastante extraño. Asuna soltó una breve risita.

—De todos modos, mira la hora, creo que tienes que irte. Es muy tarde — mencionó Asuna mientras juntaba sus manos —Voy a limpiar la mesa.

— No, déjame ayudar al menos— se ofreció Kazuto..

—Oh vale gracias.

Después de limpiar, Kazuto cogió sus pertenencias y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se puso los zapatos y dio un rápido beso a Asuna en los labios y luego se despidió. Después de que se fuera, Asuna cerró la puerta y la cerró con llave. Se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama. Sacó la fortuna de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué significa esta fortuna? — se preguntó, entonces leyó una vez más, en voz alta. —Voy a perder la que más amo, ¿son todas las fortunas como estas? Voy a abrir otra galleta

Volvió a la mesa y cogió otra.

—Mañana tendrás contacto con algo que no te gusta.— leyó en voz alta.

Abrió otra galleta de la fortuna.

—Pronto encontrarás algo inesperado— volvió a leer en voz alta — ¿Qué sucede con estas predicciones?

* * *

Mientras caminaba a la escuela, Asuna sintió algo aterrizar en su mano. Miró hacia abajo y vio una mosca posada cómodamente.

— Aaaah.— La mosca se alejó cuando saltó mientras soltaba un grito de miedo.

Asuna miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo vio y luego suspiró, caminando hacia su escuela. Llegó a su aula y notó dos guijarros lisos en el centro de su escritorio.

—¿Huh?— habló en voz baja con confusión mientras se acercaba a su escritorio. —¿Por qué están esos guijarros en mi escritorio?

Los cogió de su escritorio y los puso en su bolsillo para que cuando estuviera fuera de la escuela durante su hora de almuerzo, pudiera arrojarlos al suelo.

 _ _Bueno, eso ciertamente fue__ _ _inexplicable__ _ _.__ Asuna fue cortada de sus pensamientos por un flashback de la lectura de su fortuna luego de encontrar la mosca y los dos guijarros en su escritorio.

—No, esto no puede ser— se dijo a sí misma.

—¿No puede ser qué?—Kazuto, que estaba justo detrás de ella, preguntó.

—¡Oh, nada, nada! —respondió cuando se volvió hacia él.

—Bien entonces.— dijo antes de dirigirse hacia su escritorio

Asuna suspiró y se sentó en su asiento.

La clase había terminado y ambos salieron del edificio de la escuela para sentarse en el banco, visible desde la cafetería. Al salir de la escuela, Asuna recordó los guijarros en su bolsillo. Los sacó y los arrojó sigilosamente sobre la hierba más cercana.

* * *

—¿Hola?, Tierra a Asuna, ¿estás ahí?— Kazuto preguntó mientras movía su mano delante de su cara..

—¿Hmm? ¿Qué?— respondió rápidamente. —Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste?

Kazuto suspiró —No has hablado una sola palabra después de que dejamos la clase, ¿está todo bien?

— S-sí.— Dijo Asuna.

—Oh, está bien entonces.— Kazuto respondió. —Entonces, ¿qué hay de almuerzo?

—Hoy hice sándwiches — levantó la manta de su cesta, revelando cuatro sándwiches.

—¡Mmm, eso se ven deliciosos! ¡Comamos!

* * *

—¿Kirito-kun?— preguntó Asuna.

—Hmm?— respondió mientras comía el bocadillo.

—No me dejarás nunca, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto no.— dijo antes de tomar otro bocado.

—Kirito-kun, contéstame en serio.— hizo una mueca.

Kazuto dejó de comer y luego llevó su sándwich a su regazo y se volvió hacia ella.

—Asuna, nunca te dejaría, ¿de acuerdo?— habló en un tono suave.

—Mm está bien.— respondió.

Asuna dejó escapar un lindo bostezo antes de acercarse a Kazuto y poner la cabeza sobre su hombro. Kazuto dejó de comer temporalmente para mirarla.

 _ _Me pregunto qué ha estado molestando a Asuna.__ Pensó antes de tomar el último bocado del sandwich.

El almuerzo terminó y Kazuto despertó a Asuna para emprender el regreso a clase.

* * *

 _ _El día escolar finalmente terminó.__ Pensó Kazuto.

Se reunió con Asuna en la entrada de la escuela para volver juntos. Kazuto notó que ella estaba callada y perdida en sus pensamientos. Disminuyó su ritmo gradualmente, hasta caminar detrás y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, lo que hizo que Asuna volviera a la realidad.

—¿K-Kirito-kun? — preguntó Asuna mientras se sonrojaba.

—Has estado muy callada.— Kazuto habló suavemente. — Algo te ha estado molestando, ¿puedes decirme por favor?

—Bu… Bueno, ya sabes que ayer leímos nuestras fortunas…

—Sí.— respondió Kazuto.

—Mi fortuna decía que perderé lo que más amo… Al principio no lo creí, y cuando abrí dos galletas más y leí sus fortunas, se hicieron realidad esta mañana — murmuró Asuna tristemente — Como resultado de esas dos fortunas, eso realmente me hizo pensar en el primero que leí.

—¿Así que eso era lo que realmente te molestaba? ¿Una predicción tonta? — rió Kazuto.

—S-sí— mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente de vergüenza.

—Apenas he descubierto el lado torpe de mi adorable novia.— Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Kirito!— Asuna hizo una mueca.

—Mira, nunca te dejaré y siempre te amaré. ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor?

— Su… supongo.

—Eso no parece convincente. ¿Qué tal esto?

Kazuto desenvolvió sus brazos para apretarla con suavidad y suavemente presionó sus labios contra ella.

—¿Mejor?— dijo después de romper el beso.

—Mejor.

Asuna sonrió.


End file.
